The inventive concept relates generally to storage devices capable of executing a reliability verification operation.
Ensuring the reliability of data stored in a storage device including one or more nonvolatile memory devices is an increasingly difficult task as nonvolatile memory devices are subjected to the rigors of contemporary mobile devices.